1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable oral hygiene kit, more particularly to a fully, integrated oral health maintenance regimen.
2. Discussion of the Background
Brushing one's teeth is one of the most important parts of healthy hygiene. Good oral hygiene includes regular tooth brushing, flossing, and use of mouthwash in addition to regular visits to a dentist for professional cleaning and general oral care. Good oral hygiene mitigates dental plaque and tartar build-up which can cause, among other things, cavities, gingivitis, premature tooth decay and/or gum disease.
Most of the time people away from home are unable to brush their teeth after lunch or immediately following a snack. The longer food particles remain in the mouth, the more susceptible teeth become to the formation of cavities and decay.
Currently, several devices for tooth brushing, flossing, and mouthwash are provided separately. Having different and separate devices to accomplish oral hygiene increases the space for storing and cost. Further, traveling with the proper products can be a hazard or a problem due to legal requirements and dimensions of the devices used to clean the mouth.
Therefore, there is a need to provide consumers with a compact, convenient and hygienic means of brushing, flossing, and freshening breath while on the go. A compact and portable oral hygiene kit would allow users to have access to proper oral hygiene at all times.